One Bird with Two Stones
by Spelled Out Your Name
Summary: Tea wants something from Betty. After going to the local Lesbian dance club, she spots her temporary crush. Little does Betty know, Tea isn't that much in love with her. Maybe a one shot. I haven't decided yet. Enjoy .


One Bird with Two Stones

Tea hung upside down on her bed. "Why?" she asked her Nana.

"Because we were different in their eyes. They labeled us. 'Lavender' they called us. It is a beautiful flower. How could something so 'bad' be so beautiful?"

Tea sighed. "They're assholes Nana. They don't know the meaning."

"Exactly, Tea, listen, don't lose who you are. We are Lesbians. We cannot change that…well we could but we choose not to." She squeezes Tea's hand firmly and nods off to sleep. Tea thought about this. Her Nana was right.

"Bra, revealing shirt…check." Tea goes through the list of accessories she would need to be wearing for the club she's going to. She pulled on her underwear and clothes. "Bye deranged, retarded family. I'll be back later." She shut the door and walked away from the house. She walked down the street to the dance club where all the Lesbians hung out to get away from their parents or to just run away from their problems in general. She gave her jacket to the lady behind the desk and went out to the dance floor. She started dancing by herself: spinning, jumping, twirling. A girl walks up to her and starts to dance with her. Tea didn't mind. They started grinding on each other. The music pulsed in Tea's hot, red ears. Her short, dark brown hair was damp with sweat. There was a corner in the room where all the girls relaxed, talked and traditionally made out. Tea and the other girl walked over and sat on the polished blue stools.

"I'm Tea," she yelled over the blaring 80s music.

"I'm Betty. I love your dancing. That's why I came over. I hope I didn't freak you out."

Tea furrowed her eyebrows, pursed her lips and shook her head, hair flopping. "No, I was just beginning to get lonely." She smiled then she studied Betty.

She had long black hair that was pulled neatly away from her sweaty round face. She had deep brown eyes that were pretty big, a nice chest, probably a high C cup. She was wearing a blue low-cut dress that showed them off. Her skin was a dark tan color, maybe the color of caramel, and it was flawless. Her mouth…God her mouth was full and beautiful…

"There a problem?" Betty's head was tilted and she's looking at Tea.

"Oh, no, I was just…" Tea blushed, folding her hands.

"You are too," Betty replies to Tea's embarrassment.

"What?"

"You're beautiful, too." She got up and sauntered over to Tea. She straddled Tea's open legs and moved her hips around. The other girls that surrounded them were also giving lap dances. Betty's hips seemed to have a mind of their own. She flipped her hair seductively. Tea raised her eyebrows and smiled. She felt her legs open even wider.

'We can't do what I want here," Betty whispered in Tea's ear. She stood, grabbed Tea's hand and walked out. Tea wasn't the least bit worried about her coat. They started to kiss on the side of the building, soft at first then gradually growing rougher. Their hot, sweaty skin got scratched against the cold bricks. Tea opened her mouth and bit down on the girl's bottom lip.

"Harder," Betty mumbled. She gasped as Tea's teeth went in deeper and harder.

Tea let go and shook her head, breathing hard. Her breath came out in white puffs against the chilly night air and danced then disappeared like phantoms. "Not here. Come on." It was probably past midnight already. Time flies when you're having fun and making out with other girls. Tea grabbed new sex buddy's hand and pulled her along. The were walking quickly at first then they broke into a sprint, laughing and tripping over rocks in their way.

Tea threw open the door to her house. It hit the wall with a bang. "Everyone should be asleep," she said grinning.

"Good, they won't hear the bed shake." She grabbed Tea's shoulders and pushed her up against the wall. She licked her top lip and slowly started to work her way into her mouth. Hey kept their tongues going in a circular motion which picked up speed in no time. They staggered up the stairs barely coming up for air. Tea remembered her parents had left for the night.

"This way," she breathed, going toward her parent's bedroom. She pulled off Betty's dress and underwear. She held her own arms over her head. Betty pulled off everything and stood. She stared at Tea's body.

"What?" Tea asked.

"I just…," Betty tilted her head, "I thought they were bigger." She walked over and pinched Tea's nipple. "But I guess this will have to do."

Tea took Betty's full breast in her hand and squeezed. "You are about to be dominated by me." She plopped on the bed, laid on her back and opened her legs wide. "Eat," she demanded.

Betty got on her knees and licked. Her tongue made a motion over Tea's clit and Tea liked it. She moaned rather loudly with pleasure.

"Oh you like that," Betty purred. She took her neatly polished finger and slowly inserted it inside Tea.

Tea bit her bottom lip, holding in a moan she had threatening to burst from between her lips. She turned her head and saw something poking out of the drawer next to the bed. She pulled it out. "Keep eating. Don't worry; I have a lot for you to digest so you'll be full by the end of the night." She pulled out the package even more and saw that it was an unopened vibrator. She shuddered at the thought of her parents using it. "Betty?"

Betty licked one last time and looked up. "What?"

"Instead of getting your fingers dripping wet, let's use this." She opened the package, pulled out the vibrator and turned it on. It made a low humming sound. She handed it to Betty.

Betty took it and sat back on her heels. She looked up at Tea. Tea nodded. Betty put the vibrator inside the opening. Tea tilted her head back and propped herself up on her elbows.

"Aahh…" she moaned as Betty put in the shaking device in even further. "Deeper, go deeper."

"Yes your majesty." Betty shoved the vibrator in harder. The size was actually big. She pulled it in and out repeatedly.

"Yes…yes!" Tea squealed with satisfaction. "Don't be afraid to eat more." She ran her fingers through Betty's hair and clutched.

Betty bent down and licked Tea's clit.

"Bite it. Bite!" Tea moaned louder as she felt sensation wash over her like cool water rolling over her skin while she swims. Then she had a flashback to the conversation she had earlier with her Nana.

"'Lavender' they called us. It is a beautiful flower. How could something 'bad' be so beautiful?"

Tea grimaced at the memory. Betty was too busy sucking on her that she didn't notice. "They're assholes Nana. They don't know the meaning."

"Tea, listen, don't lose who you are. We are lesbians, we can't change that…" Her Nana's voice pulsed in her ears. Then she screamed as her final orgasm came.

"Betty," Tea gasped, "that was amazing."

"I brought something. Just in case, you know?" Betty reached into her bag and pulled out a dildo. It was long. "Ready?"

"Do it," Tea said, eyeing the fake penis.

Betty put it on and straddled Tea's still growing hips. She thrusted into her and moaned. The double sided strap-on sent pleasure to both of them at the same time. She went in deeper. It seemed as if there was no end in Tea's vagina and she could go in as far as she wanted, but she knew there was a limit.

In no time at all, Tea started to cum again, getting the dildo soaked.

"Damn, Tea! You have a lot." Betty looked at Tea's leaking vagina.

"I told you, dude. I'm one very horny girl." She rolled over and now she was on top of Betty. "Your turn." She shifted her hips and thrusted, watching Betty's chest as it went up and down. She leaned forward and bit one of the nipples. Betty gasped and closed her eyes. They started moving faster, their warm, sweaty bodies rubbing against each other. They came at the same time. Betty screamed with pleasure while Tea moaned audibly. Tea's parent's bed stopped shaking. Tea rolled over on to her side. The dildo came out of Betty with a wet popping sound.

"That was amazing," Betty commented.

"It really was." They started to make out. They were tangled in the sheets which were soaked. It looked like it had rained all over them.

"What the fuck is going on here?"

Tea froze. Betty's eyes widened in growing fear. The lights turned on. The girls didn't budge.

"Whoa…Tea!"

Tea slowly lifted her head only to find out it was her older brother Greg. "I…we…" Tea covered Betty and herself up with the sheets.

"I heard a scream…I guess I know why."

"Please don't tell, please!"

"You have something to do for me then." Greg crossed his arms expectantly.

Betty looked at Tea. "Fine," Tea said. "What?"

"Lick each others vagina. Right here, right now."

The girls exchanged glances. Tea took off the dildo and threw it at Greg's face.

"Whoever cum this is, it tastes good," he said. "Now do it."

Tea and Betty got on top of the sheets and started to 69. They whimpered out moans.

"Yeah, you naughty girls. That's exactly what I want." He grabbed his throbbing erection. "That's all I needed. I won't tell. Goodnight." He turns out the lights and walks out the door. Tea and Betty fell back on the bed and laughed.

"Let's go," Tea said. "I don't want my fucking parents to find us in the morning." They grabbed their clothes and sneaked into Tea's room. They then dropped their clothes. Got under the blanket and held hands, looking up at the ceiling.

"Wanna do it again?" Betty asked. The girls giggled and continued to explore each others bodies.


End file.
